Rena Naderson
Rena Naderson / Cure Rouge is one of the main characters of Yes! PreCure 5 ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Erica Mendez. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Rena became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Rin Natsuki. *She is the inventor for accessories and weapons of the PreCure, and, along with Hannah Whitehouse, is solely responsible for how the PreCure transform through the stomping of one foot (which is activated by a device inserted into their heels). *Like Natalie Blackstone, she can get easily angered, especially if people do "Universe Hopping" without permission, as seen in ''IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. *Deep down, Rena fears the loss of a loved one, especially Nicole Olivera and her PreCure teammates. That fear was soon realized in ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War ''where during the Decimation (which occurred after Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet), she not only witnessed some of her friends disintegrating, but also herself disintegrating in the process. *She also has a fear of the horror movie genre, especially those that involve killer clowns. *She is a fan of sports, mainly wrestling and football. Gallery RenaNaderson1.jpg|Rena's casual outfit #2 RenaNaderson3.png|Rena's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)